She wants to be loved by him
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: LagomorphShipping fanfic. Ash visits Dawn and Brock while his friends Clemont and Bonnie are away on a family vacation. Everyone is excited to see each other again especially Buneary when she sees Pikachu. One day after watching a battle between Pikachu and Piplup, Buneary goes too far and ends up kissing Pikachu. He yells at her and makes her upset. Will the two work it out?
1. Objective to reunite

**LagomorphShipping fanfic. Dawn's Buneary has always had a thing for Ash's Pikachu and one day after she watches a battle between Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup, Buneary gets so excited she runs up to Pikachu and kisses him. He loses his temper and yells at her and even fires an Electro Ball at her. This causes Buneary to become heartbroken and she runs away from the group crying. Dawn tries to comfort Buneary, but she attacks her trainer and refuses to listen. Dawn mentions what happens to Ash and Brock, and Brock says Buneary is so attracted to Pikachu but she tends to come on too strongly just like he had with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy up until recently. He explains this to Buneary as well, and explains that, well she may have feelings for Pikachu; she shouldn't smother him because it makes him feel uncomfortable. After this Buneary rejoins the group and apologizes to Pikachu for her actions. Pikachu understands and says he forgives her. He later apologizes for yelling at her and attacking her and she forgives him as well. After a while the two begin dating. Ash was visiting with Brock and Dawn because all his friends that he's currently traveling through the Kalos Region with are busy with family. Clemont and Bonnie get back home and tell Ash they're ready to resume travel. Ash knows about Buneary and Pikachu and decides to have Pikachu tell Buneary the news and see what she wants. Will Buneary be okay with Pikachu leaving or will she not want him to leave?**

Ash is traveling in the Kalos Region with his friends Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena and the gang is currently in Lumiose City stopped at a lake for a lunch break. They all bring out their Pokémon to come and eat with them although Bonnie's brand new Fennekin and Serena's Fennekin are much more interested in racing one another.

Serena says, "I think it would be nice to race my Fennekin and yours."

Bonnie replies, "Yeah, although I'm pretty sure yours will be faster than mine."

Serena tells the two Fire Fox Pokémon, "Okay Bonnie and I will stand on the opposite ends of the field and whichever one gets to their trainer first wins."

Bonnie and Serena stand about a foot away from their Fennekin and the two Fennekin get ready to race.

Clemont is the referee for the race, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

The two Fennekin take off immediately and are pretty evenly matched as their trainers cheer them on. Just then Bonnie's Fennekin gets an extra bolt of energy because of Dedenne now cheering it on and it runs so fast, it almost knocks Serena's Fennekin over. It runs to Bonnie and jumps happily into her arms and begins licking her face as she giggles.

She exclaims, "Fennekin that tickles!"

Serena goes over to Bonnie and compliments her, "That was a job well done, Bonnie. Your Fennekin sure is quick."

The two Fennekin jump out of their trainers arms and begin doing flips. After a while everyone sits down and begins eating.

After the meals are finished Clemont reminds his little sister, "Remember, Bonnie, we're going away with dad for a few weeks to visit grandma and grandpa."

Bonnie replies, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks for the reminder."

Ash asks, "You guys are going to visit your grandparents?"

Clemont notes, "Our grandfather's birthday is coming up in a week and we're going to visit him and our grandmother to celebrate."

Bonnie informs, "Our grandparents live in Undella Town in the Unova Region," she then asks Ash, "Did you ever visit Undella Town when you traveled in the Unova Region?"

Ash responds, "Yes I did visit Undella Town. I'm friends with the Sinnoh Region Champion, Cynthia, and she has a vacation home in Undella Town which is where my friends and I stayed and where I trained for the Unova League."

Clemont replies, "Wow that's so awesome that you're friends with the Sinnoh Region Champion."

Bonnie wonders, "Was the house nice?"

Ash replies, "Oh yeah it was really nice it was the perfect place for me to train."

Clemont informs, "Bonnie and I have a flight to Undella Town which will be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Serena says, "Maybe you two should stay over at your house that way your father won't be looking for you a lot tomorrow."

Bonnie says to her brother, "Great idea I want daddy to meet my new Fennekin."

Clemont replies, "Okay maybe we should head there now."

Serena says, "I hope you have fun hanging out with your family."

Ash replies, "Yeah, and maybe you'll be able to catch some Unova Pokémon during your visit."

Bonnie exclaims, "That would be so cool!"

Clemont informs Bonnie, "There's going to be lots of Pokémon from Unova not able to be seen here so don't worry if you tend to get confused from time to time."

The four friends get ready to head to Clemont and Bonnie's dads. When they arrive their father's happy to see them and happy they're choosing to stay the night.

He tells them, "I've got your clothes and other amenities all packed. Your beds are all set for tonight as well."

Ash says to Clemont and Bonnie, "Take care you two and I'll see you again soon."

Serena says, "Bye hope you have a nice trip."

After dropping Clemont and Bonnie off, Ash and Serena continue traveling together.

Ash asks, "So what do you want to do while Clemont and Bonnie are away?"

Serena says, "Well we're not going to continue traveling without them, so I think I could stop by my house and visit my mom until they arrive back."

Ash says, "That sounds nice. I'm sure your mom will be happy to see you."

Serena asks, "What do you plan on doing during this time, Ash?"

Ash responds, "You know, I've been wanting to visit some of my other friends I travelled with in the past, so I'm gonna check in with them and see if any of them are up for a visit."

Serena replies, "I'm sure your old friends will be pleased to see you again. I know I sure was excited to see you when you first arrived here."

Ash and Serena continue walking and they arrive at the Pokémon center. Professor Sycamore comes up to them and they explain to him that Clemont and Bonnie are going to be visiting family in Undella Town and they want to wait for them to get back before starting to travel more.

Serena says, "I know my way home from here so I'm going to head off to visit my mother."

Ash replies, "Take care, Serena. I'll see you when we all meet up again."

Serena says, "Thanks, Ash. You take care as well. I hope one of your friends is free and you'll be able to visit them."

Serena leaves and Ash heads to where the video phones are located. First he tries contacting Misty at the Cerulean Gym.

Misty picks up and says shocked, "Ash haven't seen you in a long time!"

Ash replies, "Yeah I know. Right now I'm traveling in the Kalos Region with three other people. There's Serena, a childhood friend of mine, and Clemont and Bonnie, two siblings I met after I first arrived here."

Misty comments, "I'm glad you're making friends."

Ash states, "Clemont and Bonnie are going on a family trip to visit their grandparents so they can celebrate their grandfather's birthday."

Misty comments, "Oh family get-togethers are nice."

Ash questions, "Would you like it if Pikachu and I came up to visit you while our friends are away?"

Pikachu waves and says hi to Misty and smiles really wide.

Misty replies dejectedly, "Oh, Ash, it would be great to see you and Pikachu again, it's just, I've been so busy lately with battles at the gym, I hardly have time for anyone to come by and visit."

Ash replies, "Oh okay then. Thanks anyways, Misty."

Misty states, "I'm really sorry, Ash."

Ash replies, "It's alright. I'll just try asking one of my other friends. I have plenty of people I could ask."

Misty says, "Good luck, Ash."

Ash responds, "Thanks, Misty," he hangs up and asks Pikachu, "Who should I ask next you think, buddy?"

Pikachu thinks for a moment and then gets an idea and does an impression of May's Combusken.

Ash exclaims, "May and Max, yeah!"

He picks up the phone and contacts May and Max.

Max is the one who picks up and he is elated to see Ash and Pikachu.

Max asks excitedly, "Ash how have you and Pikachu been?"

Ash responds, "We've been doing great, Max thanks for asking. I was wondering if I could come by and visit you and May for a while."

Max questions, "What's the reason?"

Ash explains to Max the situation that's going on right now.

Max replies, "I see. Well, as awesome as it would be to have you and Pikachu visit again, unfortunately May is very busy with Pokémon Contests and she hardly gets that much free time with all the training and preparation she does."

Ash replies, "Oh okay. Thanks anyway, Max."

Max says, "Later, Ash, later, Pikachu."

Ash and Pikachu say their goodbyes to Max and Ash hangs up, again confused on whom to try and contact next. Just then he looks at Pikachu who is doing an imitation of Iris's Axew. Ash nods and picks up the phone to contact Iris.

Iris says, "Ash, Pikachu, what a surprise. Axew, it's Ash and Pikachu, come on out and say hi to them."

Axew pops out of Iris's long hair and waves delightedly to his pals who wave back to him just as delighted.

Iris asks Ash, "So how are you doing?"

Ash responds, "I'm doing just great. After getting back home I decided to come to the Kalos Region and compete here. I've already caught two Pokémon, a Froakie and a Fletchling. I've also won the Bug Badge which I got when I defeated the leader of the Santalune City Gym, and that person just happened to be Alexa's younger sister, Viola."

Iris praises Ash, "Wow sounds like things are going well so far."

Ash explains, "Viola beat me once but I managed to win the second time around."

Iris replies, "Well, it's awesome you were able to make a comeback."

Ash explains his current situation to Iris and says he wants to visit.

Iris replies, "Well, that would be great, Ash, unfortunately, I've been extremely busy learning about various Dragon types from the Johto Region from trainers here, and I really just want to continue and keep learning as much as I can. Maybe you could try and see if Cilan's up for a visit."

Ash replies, "Okay. Thanks for the idea. Hope things go well for you and Axew."

Iris states, "Thanks, same for you and Pikachu."

Ash hangs up and tries contacting Cilan. He explains his situation to Cilan, but gets the same response he's been getting.

At the end of the conversation Cilan reassures Ash, "I'm sure somebody will be able to visit with you, no need to worry."

When Ash hears Cilan say "no need to worry" an idea strikes him.

Ash states, "Thanks so much. Take care, Cilan."

Cilan responds, "You take care as well, Ash."

Ash hangs up and says to Pikachu, "I hope Dawn's not too busy right now, buddy."

Pikachu nods and agrees as Ash picks up the phone. The phone is answered by Brock who is visiting Dawn in Twinleaf Town.


	2. First instinct

**Ash and Pikachu arrive in Twinleaf Town and everyone brings out their Pokémon. Ash tells stories of how he got his Froakie and Fletchling. When Buneary first sees Pikachu playing with Piplup she is elated and she runs over to him embracing him tightly. How will Pikachu react?**

Ash and Pikachu arrive in Twinleaf Town the next day early in the afternoon and they head straight to Dawn's who, along with Brock, runs up to them and greets them both, Brock with a handshake, and Dawn with her usual high-five. Piplup and Pikachu are also happy to see each other and they hop down into the grass and begin chasing each other around playfully while giggling.

Brock suggests, "How about Dawn and I bring out our gang and you bring out your new Pokémon?"

Dawn says excitedly, "Yeah I really wanna find out what new kinds of Pokémon you have!"

Ash sends Froakie and Fletchling out and introduces them both to Brock and Dawn.

He explains, "Froakie was my first Pokémon from the Kalos Region and it joined me after I helped while it was injured. Team Rocket followed me to the Kalos Region, of course, they always follow me no matter where I go, and they tried to steal Pikachu, as always, but Froakie saved the day and rescued Pikachu, but it got injured badly because of Jessie's Wobbuffett using Mirror Coat after I ordered Pikachu to attack with Thunderbolt. Clemont, Bonnie, and I all raced to the Pokémon Center to help Froakie, but Team Rocket showed up there and then they put a collar on a Garchomp and Garchomp lost control. I was able to get the collar off of Garchomp and it got back safely. As I was about to leave the Pokémon Center, Froakie sat in front of me and pushed a Pokeball towards me and that's how I got Froakie."

Brock remarks, "Sounds like quite a crazy adventure."

Ash replies, "Sure was, but it was all worth it."

Dawn asks, "And what about Fletchling?"

Ash recalls the time he caught Fletchling, "Clemont, Bonnie, and I were eating lunch in the forest, and there was a Dedenne we had befriended, and Bonnie was so impressed by how adorable Dedenne was, and she wanted to feed it a berry, but Fletchling swooped in and stole the berry away from Dedenne. Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, and I all chased after Fletchling and tried reasoning with it, but it wasn't listening so I decided to battle it with Froakie. At first, Froakie disobeyed me and wouldn't listen to my commands, but I had a conversation with it and it listened to me afterwards, and because it was listening to me I was able to weaken and capture Fletchling."

Dawn says, "Wow that sounds like it was a little insane as well."

Brock adds, "The stories also seemed pretty fun and exciting, too."

Ash replies, "Oh yeah it was loads of fun."

Brock says to Dawn, "I think it's time we call everyone out and let them mingle."

Dawn replies, "Right," she pulls out her five Pokeballs and says, "Come on out, everyone. An old friend is here to see us."

Dawn sends out Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Quilava, and Buneary and they all cheer delightedly.

Brock called out his Croagunk who stood still and showed no emotion whatsoever, like he always had. Buneary looked around and she was super excited when she saw Pikachu chasing Piplup around. She joined in, but instead, she chased Pikachu and squeezed him tightly, so tight in fact, he couldn't move, and almost couldn't breathe. He struggled a bit before Buneary began to realize she was hugging him too hard and released her grip a little, but didn't let him go completely. The trainers all laughed at the sight of Buneary hugging Pikachu because, even if Pikachu was uncomfortable, everyone else thought Buneary's crush on him was adorable. Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders and patted Buneary on the head as he said hello. Even the slightest greeting from Pikachu was enough to make Buneary blush and make her eyes turn into hearts. Pikachu sighed and just played along with Buneary so he wouldn't make her sad. He remembered back when he first saw Buneary, back when she was still a wild Pokémon, and he yelled at her when she picked him up and began dancing with him, and how Buneary wailed after he snapped at her. He'd felt so guilty about it at the time, that he didn't want to end up doing anything that harsh to her again. He vowed at that moment to just be as friendly to Buneary as possible and to try his best to ignore her when she flirted with him if it were possible.

**Ash meets up with Brock and Dawn again, and when the gang brings out their Pokémon, of course, Buneary's initial reaction is to flirt with Pikachu. Pikachu went along with it though so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. Can he keep being this kind or will he lose it around her eventually?**


	3. He tries to ignore her

**Ash and Pikachu have been staying with Dawn for a week, and each day Buneary constantly flirts with Pikachu or tries to, and each time he just goes along with it or ignores her so he won't end up hurting her feelings. In this chapter, Buneary gets back from a photo shoot and leaves a bouquet of roses for Pikachu. Ash and Dawn both find it sweet and adorable, but Pikachu finds it a little irritating. Will he be able to do what he's been doing?**

Dawn arrives back home from a photo shoot with Buneary in her arms along with a bouquet of roses Buneary got as a gift for Pikachu. Johana walks up to her daughter and Buneary when she spots the bouquet.

Johana asks, "Oh, did someone send you or Buneary some roses, dear?"

Dawn shakes her head and replies, "Actually Buneary's the one who bought them for someone."

Johana says, "Aw how sweet."

Dawn saw Buneary drawing a picture of Pikachu's head with a heart next to it and then watched as Buneary put her paw in some ink and stamped a paw print on the card.

Dawn remarks to Buneary, "Aw Buneary that's so adorable! You got those flowers for Pikachu! I hope he likes them."

Buneary began to blush as she looked at the spot on the card where she drew Pikachu's face, and as usual when she saw him, her eyes turned into hearts.

Johana asks Dawn, "Sweetie, is Buneary alright?"

Dawn explains to her mother, "Yeah, she's fine. She just has a major crush on Pikachu. I know you don't like hearing me say this but, there's no need to worry."

Johana states, "Dawn, I wouldn't be so sure. It seems Buneary's affection towards Pikachu is much more than an innocent little crush. In my opinion, it seems Buneary is full blown head over heels in love with Pikachu, and if Pikachu doesn't feel the same way, poor Buneary could end up having her heart broken."

Dawn replies, "Mom, I'm sure Pikachu will come around soon. Just give it some time and the two of them will be together. You can't rush love."

Johana notes, "You also can't force it, so if Pikachu doesn't feel the same way about Buneary that she feels about him, there's nothing that can change his mind."

Buneary hops into Dawn's arms and they both yawn feeling exhausted because of their long photo session.

Dawn informs her mom, "Buneary and I are both beat, so we're going to head to my room for a nap."

Johana begins to walk out the door as Dawn carries an already sleeping Buneary in her arms up to her room.

Johana says, "I'm going to run some errands. Sleep well, you two, you deserve it."

Johana then heads outside and runs into Ash and Pikachu.

She informs them, "Dawn and Buneary are both asleep in Dawn's room so please be as quiet as you can so they won't be woken up."

Ash nods and replies in a whisper, "Thanks for the advice."

Ash and Pikachu head inside and right away Pikachu spots the bouquet of roses on the table. He knew who had sent them, and he wasn't the least bit excited, in fact he was a bit frustrated. He held them up in front of Ash while doing an impression of Dawn's Buneary and Ash knew Pikachu was feeling uncomfortable.

Ash states, "Pikachu I know it must get under your skin to have Buneary endlessly flirting with you, but try to remain calm and be polite to her as much as you can. She's really just trying to let you know how special she thinks you are, and to be honest, it's kind of cute how bashful she becomes around you."

Pikachu just sighed and set the roses down on the table. He didn't want to throw them away because he knew Buneary would be distraught, but he also didn't want to carry them around with him.

**Buneary tries as hard as she possibly can to get Pikachu to like her, but he just becomes more and more bothered each time. Something is going to happen soon that's finally going to push Pikachu to a breaking point. How will Buneary react?**


	4. She goes too far

**In this chapter, Ash and Dawn decide to have a battle using Pikachu and Piplup. Since Piplup's at a disadvantage, Pikachu wins the match. Everyone is happy for Pikachu, especially Buneary. Buneary has been flirting with Pikachu since he came to visit, and even though he's annoyed he stays as calm as he possibly can, but this time Buneary goes too far. She is so excited about Pikachu winning the battle, she actually kisses Pikachu. He loses his temper and yells at her and even goes so far as to fire an Electro Ball at her in the midst of his anger. How will she respond to this?**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock along with their Pokémon are all outside playing together when, after chasing him for a while, Piplup attempts to attack Pikachu with a Bubble Beam, although Pikachu dodges and then responds to the attack by using Quick Attack, sending Piplup flying back and landing at Dawn's feet, but he's not knocked out and he stands back up.

Brock notes to Dawn, "I think Piplup wants to battle with Pikachu."

Dawn asks Piplup, "That true, Piplup?"

Piplup nods and faces Pikachu with a serious look on his face.

Ash asks Pikachu, "You wanna battle with Piplup, buddy?"

Pikachu nods and gets into battle position. All the other Pokémon get ready to watch the battle, and Brock serves as referee.

Brock states, "This is a one-on-one battle, and the battle is over when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue. Ready, set, GO!"

Dawn is up first and she instructs, "Alright, Piplup, start off with Peck."

Piplup's beak glows and then extends a few inches before Piplup charges towards Pikachu to attack.

Ash commands, "Pikachu dodge and use Iron Tail."

Pikachu jumps into the air just before Piplup reaches him and his tail begins to glow and steel forms around the tail as the Electric Mouse Pokémon lands on top of the Penguin Pokémon sending him down to the ground. Piplup struggles briefly but manages to stand back up.

Ash remarks, "You sure are tough, Piplup, but you're gonna beat us," he then instructs Pikachu, "Kay buddy, let's give 'em your super powerful and super effective Thunderbolt, at as much maximum power as possible."

Dawn states, "Oh no, Piplup, dodge quick!"

Too late though, Piplup didn't even have a chance to move out of the way before the Thunderbolt shocked him and knocked him unconscious. All the Pokémon begin cheering for Pikachu, especially Buneary, and, as usual, her eyes turn into hearts. Just as Brock declares Ash and Pikachu the winners, Buneary suddenly runs up to Pikachu and kisses him on the lips. Everyone watches utterly flabbergasted. Pikachu couldn't stand it any longer and he became so enraged with Buneary he shoved her away and began yelling at her for the way she'd constantly been flirting with him since he and Ash arrived. He scolded her saying she never gives him his space and always smothers him, and it drives him insane. Buneary didn't understand why Pikachu was so angry with her. She attempted to walk up to him and ask him why he was so agitated, but Pikachu didn't want Buneary going anywhere near him and he jumped into the air and an Electro Ball started forming which he then fired at Buneary. Buneary got knocked back by the Electro Ball attack, and she was so upset that Pikachu did such a thing to her. She wailed deafeningly and hopped away into the forest just utterly devastated about what just occurred. Back with the group Pikachu stood coldly as he turned away from the group with his arms crossed.

Dawn was worried about Buneary because she knew she was alone and heartbroken somewhere in the forest.

Dawn said worriedly, "Poor Buneary. I've gotta find her and try to comfort her."

**After seeing Pikachu win against Piplup in a battle, Buneary becomes so excited she kisses Pikachu. This makes Pikachu lose his temper and even attack Buneary. Poor Buneary was heartbroken and ran off into the forest. Can Dawn help cheer up Buneary?**


	5. Not able to help

**In this chapter, Dawn finds Buneary in the forest and tries to comfort her but to no avail.**

Dawn left Ash and Brock to go and find Buneary to try and make her feel better. When she finally found Buneary the poor Rabbit Pokémon was sitting all by her lonesome by the edge of a lake sniveling in agony and devastation over what occurred between her and Pikachu only a few moments back. Buneary never meant to make Pikachu so furious, she just got so caught up in the moment that her emotions took over and she was unable to control her own actions.

Dawn walked up to Buneary slowly and queried, "Buneary, why did you run off the way you had?"

Buneary looked away from Dawn not even bothering to respond. She was too distraught to discuss her quandary with anyone, even her trainer who had been so convivial, benevolent, compassionate, and dedicated to her from the moment she joined her team.

Dawn was swarming with concern for her poor Pokémon and she just wanted to do anything she possibly could to remedy the predicament.

She extended out her arms and remarked to Buneary, "You really look like you're in need of a hug right at the moment."

She tried to hug Buneary, but Buneary jumped into the air and then landed before Dawn could do anything. Dawn realized Buneary just needed some time to herself so she began to walk back to the gang.

As she walked away, Dawn turned and whispered Buneary, "I wish I could've done something to help you because you're not only my Pokémon, but one of my best friends in the entire world, and I love you with all my heart, so all I really want is for you to feel happy."

**Dawn wanted to make things better for her poor Buneary, but Buneary didn't feel like discussing the issue. Will Buneary eventually be able to talk with someone about her predicament?**


	6. Brock understands her issue

**In this chapter, Brock informs Ash and Dawn that after his return to Kanto while studying to become a Pokémon doctor, he realized he came on too strongly when he was around Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. He also states that this is Buneary's problem with Pikachu, which Pikachu out rightly agrees with.**

Dawn comes back and sees that all the Pokémon were still stunned after watching the event that took place between Buneary and Pikachu; some because of the way Buneary reacted when Pikachu won, and others because of the way Pikachu attacked her making her cry and run away. Pikachu still stood with his arms crossed looking away from the group coldly.

Brock asks, "So did you find Buneary?"

Dawn replies, "Yeah I did."

Ash asks, "Did you talk to her?"

Dawn shook her head no and responded, "I tried my hardest to, and I even tried to give her a hug in an attempt to cheer her up, but she didn't let me talk to her or even give her a hug."

Brock comments, "The way Pikachu reacted to her kissing him must have really devastated the poor Rabbit Pokémon."

Dawn replies, "Yeah, the poor girl. I love her a lot and all I want is for her to be okay, but I don't know how I'm going to make her be okay if she won't even let me try."

Ash remarks, "I've never seen Pikachu so irritated before."

Brock states, "I can understand Buneary's issue, because he crush on Pikachu is exactly like the crush I used to have on Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, although I don't have that crush on them anymore. I know you guys remember the way I used to get around Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, or heck, any pretty girl for that instance. I'd shamelessly flirt with each and every one of them, and it really agitated those around me. I was so head over heels in love with any pretty lady I saw, and I always came on way too strongly. As I studied back in Kanto to become a Pokémon doctor I realized that, I can't flirt with every beautiful woman I happen to lay my eyes on, so I began to refrain myself from flirting and became more laid back and relaxed around girls. It's the same reason Pikachu felt so furious when Buneary kissed him the way she had. She came on too strong for Pikachu and it made him uncomfortable."

Dawn replies, "Wow, I never really thought of it that way."

Ash asks Pikachu "Is what Brock said true, buddy? Did you feel Buneary came on too strongly and that's why you yelled at her and attacked her the way you did?"

Pikachu nodded and rolled his eyes in response. Buneary always tried to flirt with him whenever she spotted him and never gave him his space which he didn't like one bit.

**Dawn explains to the guys what happened when she tried to comfort Buneary. Brock states that he understands Buneary's predicament because it's how he used to act around any pretty girl. Can Brock maybe be the one to cheer up Buneary?**


	7. Brock is asked to help

**In this chapter, Dawn informs Brock of Buneary's location and says he should try talking to her since he understands her situation.**

Dawn informs Brock, "When I finally found Buneary she was sitting by herself near a lake. She's so devastated about what happened, but I guess she's not going to open up to just anyone. She'd probably feel better if she had a conversation with someone who's been in her situation before."

Brock questions, "So you want me to go and talk with Buneary?"

Dawn implores, "Please Brock, you're the only person that can relate to Buneary's predicament so you're probably the only one she'll feel comfortable discussing the issue with."

Brock comments, "Alright then, Dawn. I can't guarantee you I'll get Buneary to open her heart up and let it all out, but I will guarantee you I'll do my best and try my hardest to."

Dawn responds, "Thanks so much, Brock. I really appreciate the help."

**Dawn informs Brock on Buneary's location and asks him to try and talk with her. Will Brock be able to get through to the Rabbit Pokémon?**


	8. His helpful advice

**In this chapter, Brock talks to Buneary about her situation and says he knows how she feels. He explains to her that he flirted with every possible pretty girl he could, especially Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, and that it made everyone around him feel uncomfortable. He also explains to Buneary this is her issue with Pikachu. Whenever she sees him, she comes on too strongly and it makes Pikachu uncomfortable.**

Brock walked around and found the lake that Buneary was by and started walking over to her. She turned around and noticed him, but she didn't turn away like she had with Dawn. Buneary was ready to discuss the issue with someone, and since she saw Brock she decided to talk with him.

Brock sat down next to Buneary and commented kindly, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Pikachu. It must've been hard to have him hollering at you like he was and to have him attack you the way he had."

Buneary nodded and said she didn't understand why he did that. She never meant to make him angry like she had.

Brock mentions, "Well, you see, Buneary, back when I first started out on my journey, I flirted with any pretty girl I spotted, mostly Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy, and that made everyone around me uncomfortable because whenever I spotted Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, or any adorable lady, I went insane. I instantly got down on one knee and asked the girl on a date without even thinking about how it made the girl, or anyone around me, feel. It's the same circumstance for you whenever you spot Pikachu. You instantly begin flirting with him, and while it may seem harmless to you, it's very awkward to him. You can still try to let him know how much you like him, but you can't go overboard the way you had after his battle with Piplup."

Buneary knew in her mind and her heart that Brock was correct. She shouldn't have kissed Pikachu the way she had it was just utterly and completely uncalled for. She knew she had to resolve the controversy by apologizing to Pikachu for her action. She began hopping back to the group with Brock walking behind her.

**Great job for Brock he was successful in helping Buneary to see the error from her actions and she's now ready to go back the group and set things right between her and Pikachu. Will everything turn out okay?**


	9. Buneary makes up for her actions

**In this chapter, Brock and Buneary arrive back at the group and Buneary apologizes to Pikachu for her actions and he says he forgives her.**

Dawn and Ash are hanging out with all their Pokémon reflecting back on some great times they had with them and thinking back on times their shared with old Pokémon pals who they haven't seen in a while, specifically Aipom/Ambipom who they haven't seen since the ending of the Pokémon Ping Pong contest when she left to train with O. **(There's a little bit of foreshadowing for you because I began to think of another story that I will begin right after finishing this one where Ambipom will make her return.)**

Dawn begins thinking about Buneary and comments, "Wow it sure is taking Brock and her a long time to get back here."

Ash replies, "He's probably still having a conversation with her. I'm sure they'll be back soon enough."

Ash was right because a moment later Brock and Buneary showed up. Buneary was still uneasy about the incident, although now instead of feeling heartbroken she felt disgraced and regretful of her actions. She wanted to let Pikachu know how sorry she was for making him so afflictive and irritated by the way she kissed him. She walked up to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and faced Buneary who looked very disappointed and disconcerted for her actions. Buneary bowed her head to Pikachu and apologized for her actions which she realized were uncalled for during her conversation with Brock. Pikachu patted Buneary on the head and said it was alright and that he forgave her which made Buneary feel cheerful once again now that everything was resolved.

**Looks like everything's back to normal again. Buneary made up for her mistake and Pikachu is no longer angry with her. What is going to happen now between the two Pokémon? **


	10. She reveals the reason

**In this chapter, Buneary confesses to Pikachu that she has been in love with him from the moment she first saw him and that is the reason she always goes crazy when he's near. Pikachu thanks Buneary for being straightforward with him and he also apologizes for the way he reacted when she kissed him and she says she's okay with his reaction and that she deserved it.**

The gang is all having a picnic together by the lake where Buneary had run off to after the incident the day before and all the Pokémon were happily eating their food made for them especially by Brock. After finishing her meal, Buneary walked over to Pikachu and wondered if they could talk in private which Pikachu agrees to. When the two get to a secluded area and are finally alone, Buneary begins by once again apologizing for kissing Pikachu the way she had the day before. Pikachu once again reassures her everything's okay and that he's not mad anymore. Buneary explains to Pikachu that for her it was love at first sight with him. She explained she had seen the way Pikachu jumped into the air to catch a potato for Brock that Brock's Croagunk had thrown into the air. She also explained that at that very moment she became mesmerized by him and instantly began falling for him and that was the reason she always went so insane around him because of how deeply she loved him. Pikachu is shocked when Buneary reveals all of this to him, and he's also very delighted she was finally being completely truthful with him. He pets her on her head gently as he thanked her for being truthful towards him. He then apologized for the way he yelled at her and attacked her with his Electro Ball the other day. He never meant to make her so devastated; he just let his fury get the better of him. He stated that he never wanted to hurt her, physically or emotionally. She tells him it was okay because her actions weren't the best either and she kind of deserved what she had gotten. The two then continued talking as they walked back to their group.

After they got back Ash and Dawn both questioned, "Where'd you two run off to?"

Pikachu and Buneary both pointed to where they'd gone to talk alone and explained to their trainers that's what they were doing. They also apologized for going off on their own without letting anyone know.

Ash replies, "It's great that you two have everything sorted out and all."

Dawn added, "But you really need to let us know if you're going to be heading somewhere on your own so we won't panic about you."

Ash gently yet firmly lectured to Pikachu, "You should know better than to leave without letting me know first, buddy."

Pikachu hangs his head down and apologizes to Ash for running off.

Dawn consented with Ash and gently yet firmly lectured Buneary, "The same goes for you, Buneary. I don't want to be worried about where you are like I was just a few moments ago."

Buneary also hangs her head down and apologizes to Dawn for running off.

Both trainers hug their Pokémon and say affectionately, "We're not mad at you two for running off like that; we just don't want you doing that ever again. Please, don't go off on your own without letting us know beforehand. We just don't want you getting hurt."

Both Buneary and Pikachu apologize to Dawn and Ash once more before the gang heads back to Dawn's house.

**While on a picnic Buneary and Pikachu go off in private to talk about the incident from the other day both apologizing to the other for the way they acted. They then head back to the group and explain to their trainers where they'd gone and apologize to them for running off without saying anything first. Now that the conflict's been resolved between the two Pokémon, what will be in store for them?**


	11. He begins to feel the same

**In this chapter, Pikachu starts to have feelings for Buneary.**

It's been almost a week since Buneary had confessed to Pikachu that she'd been in love with him the moment she first saw him. He was thankful for her honesty, although at that point, he still didn't have the same feelings for her as she had for him. That all began to change one day after watching her help the other Pokémon out whenever they got into trouble because he began to realize how sweet and caring she was for her loved ones. He began to feel butterflies in his stomach and began to feel his heart race. He wanted to tell her he finally understood the way she felt about him because he now feels the same way about her, but he was nervous and couldn't figure out how to let his feelings be known the way she did so effortlessly with him.

**Pikachu is now beginning to like Buneary back, but he doesn't know how to let her know. Will he be able to figure out a way?**


	12. Expressing his love

**In this chapter, Pikachu and Buneary go for a walk together and Pikachu expresses his feelings for Buneary.**

Ash and Dawn are hanging out together with their Pokémon while Brock is at the store shopping for some supplies for his Steelix back at the Petrew City Gym who has fallen ill. Pikachu goes over to Ash and Dawn and lets them know he and Buneary will be going for a walk together alone. The trainers approve and Pikachu and Buneary set off together into a field. In the field Pikachu tells Buneary that he's been having funny feelings inside of him the past week, and at first he just shrugged them off thinking they'd go away eventually, but then he began to realize the feelings he had can't go away and that he too is in love with her. Buneary is so excited when she hears this and she gets a huge grin on her face and is just speechless. Pikachu takes her hands and says he wants to be her boyfriend which is something he knows she's wanted to hear him say for a long time. Buneary is so ecstatic when Pikachu tells her this; she bursts into tears of joy and throws her arms around him, embracing him extremely close to her. Pikachu looked deep into Buneary's eyes and was awed by her beauty. Suddenly, Pikachu pulled Buneary's head close and kissed her lips just as she had a week ago to him. The two both were overwhelmed with joy, especially Buneary because after all this time, she'd finally won Pikachu's heart. The two slowly pulled away from the kiss and blushed as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. They stood next to each other and held hands as they walked back to join their trainers and friends.

**Pikachu finds a way to confess his feelings to Buneary and at long last the two are finally together. Buneary's wildest dream has finally turned into a reality. When Ash and Dawn hear the big news how will they react?**


	13. Sharing their big news

**In this chapter, Ash and Dawn begin to notice Pikachu and Buneary getting really close, and that's when they learn from the two Pokémon they're now together.**

Ash and Dawn are hanging out together with their Pokémon after Brock has gone back home to treat his sick Steelix.

Ash asks Dawn, "Hey, have you noticed Pikachu has been spending so much time with Buneary lately?"

Dawn replies, "Yeah I have. Those two seem to be great friends now that they've worked out their issues."

Ash wonders, "What if they're more than just friends?"

Dawn says, "Well then, Buneary's finally gotten something she's been wanting for years now."

Just then Pikachu and Buneary go to their trainers and say they have great news to tell them.

Ash and Dawn state, "We're ready for whatever you're going to tell us."

Both Pikachu and Buneary explain what happened when they went on their walk the other day, and they confirm Ash's theory that they're a couple. They then embrace each other tightly and kiss on the lips passionately.

Ash says, "Well, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you two!"

Dawn exclaims excitedly, "You two are so adorable together! I just know you're going to be together forever."

**Buneary and Pikachu make their announcement to Ash and Dawn who are just thrilled to hear the two are together. What will happen now?**


	14. Ash's friends await him

**In this chapter, Clemont and Bonnie contact Ash to tell him they're back home and they're waiting for him to come back.**

Two days after Pikachu and Buneary share the exciting news with their trainers the two Pokémon begin spending so much time with each other and it becomes crystal clear to Ash and Dawn just how much Pikachu means to Buneary, and how much Buneary means to Pikachu.

Ash states, "Those two are meant to be together."

Dawn seconds, "Yeah and they sure do love each other a lot; it's so simple to see that."

Ash remarks, "I'm a little worried about how the two of them will feel once my friends contact me and say they're ready for me to join them again."

Dawn comments, "No need to worry, Ash. When the time comes for you to head back to the Kalos Region, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Ash says, "You're right. I should just be happy for my buddy instead of worrying about what's going to happen in the future."

Dawn replies, "Maybe Clemont and Bonnie decided to move to Undella Town to be closer to their grandfather. I mean, they've been gone for over a month."

Ash says, "I don't think they've moved, I just think they've been having so much fun, they didn't want to go back home to soon and leave their grandpa."

Just then Johana opens the door and calls out, "Ash, there's someone on the phone for you!"

Dawn says, "Maybe that's them now."

Ash begins to walk towards the house and says, "I'll come back out and let you know," when he gets inside the house, Ash picks up the phone and sees a video of Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne. He asks, "Hey guys, how was the trip?"

Clemont says, "Great, but it's also great to finally be back home again."

Ash says, "I was wondering when you guys were going to arrive home."

Bonnie says excitedly, "I caught some really cute Pokémon while we stayed there!"

Ash says, "Awesome. Once I get back there, please show them to me."

Bonnie replies, "Or I could just do that right now," she pulls three Pokeballs out of her pocket and calls out her three new Pokémon, an Emolga, an Oshawott, and a Patrat. She informs Ash, "I got this Emolga after it helped me pick apples on a farm that my grandpa and I used to bake an apple pie, I caught this Oshawott after I battled with it using Emolga, and then the Patrat was just an accidental catch because it was a little clumsy and tripped over a picnic blanket and went inside the Pokeball."

Ash says, "Great job on all three, nonetheless."

Clemont says, "Bonnie and I are going to unpack our clothes and other items. We'll see you when you get back."

Bonnie exclaims cheerfully, "Bye, bye, Ash! See you soon!"

Ash waves to his friends and says, "See you guys, soon."

Clemont and Ash both hang up and then Ash joins Dawn back outside.

Dawn asks, "Was that them?"

Ash replies, "Yeah they're back home and they're waiting for me to come back."

Dawn says, "It was great seeing you again, Ash. I hope you have fun once you go back."

Ash says, "I will have lots of fun."

He then looked at Buneary and Pikachu and wondered what he was going to do about them.

**Clemont and Bonnie are back home and they're waiting for Ash to rejoin them. What is Ash going to do about Pikachu?**


	15. Pikachu has a decision to make

**In this chapter, Ash asks Pikachu if he wants to go back to the Kalos Region with him or stay in the Sinnoh Region with Buneary.**

The next day Ash, Dawn, and their Pokémon are all together having lunch and the Pokémon are playing together happily. Ash and Dawn look over to Pikachu and Buneary who are feeding each other and sometimes playing a game together where one of them tries to throw the food in the other one's mouth.

Ash says, "I don't know what I'm going to do Dawn. My friends are waiting for me back in the Kalos Region and I want to take Pikachu back with me, but then again, I don't want to separate him and Buneary. They really love each other and they have so much fun together that to me, it just feels wrong to separate them."

Dawn replies, "I hear ya, Ash. I remember back when we traded our Buizel and Aipom, and we both felt indifferent about the idea at first. Your reasoning was due the fact you knew how much training Buizel and I had done together, and you didn't want to ruin all our hard work. It's just like my reasoning for not wanting to separate you and Aipom because, while I knew she loved competing in Pokémon contests, I also knew she loved you and she was so happy to have you as her trainer."

Ash notes, "Yeah, this is sort of like that. It's also like when I was traveling with Iris and Cilan in the Declore Islands after the Unova League was over, and there was an Island the ship stopped at called Scalchop Island. The held a special festival for Oshawott and Dewott to compete in alongside their trainers, and if they won they got a cool prize called the golden scalchop, and they also got the honor of being king of Scalchop Island for a year alongside a female Oshawott named Osharina. My Oshawott fell head over heels in love with Osharina. He ended up winning the contest at first, and that's when I learned he'd have to remain on Scalchop Island for the entire year. I was indifferent to the idea at first because I still wanted to travel with Oshawott, but then I realized how much he loved Osharina, so I set him free to be with her, but just as Oshawott was about to approach Osharina, she ran to a Dewott who was nicknamed Ceaser by his trainer, that had competed and came in second place, and that broke poor Oshawott's heart as well as his scalchop, which disqualified him from the competition, so that ended well for me since I didn't have to leave Oshawott behind after all."

Dawn says, "I'd say the second scenario complies with this situation the most."

Ash says, "I know what I have to do. I have to ask Pikachu if he wants to go back the Kalos Region with me, and if not, then he can stay here with you and Buneary."

Later on that evening Ash and Pikachu are hanging out in the guest room at Dawn's and Ash decides it's time for him to tell Pikachu about his situation.

Ash tells Pikachu, "Buddy, yesterday, I got a call from Clemont and Bonnie who have finally arrived home and they told me they're waiting for me to come back. I have had so much fun traveling with you, buddy, and part of me wants to continue traveling with you, while another part of me is having a hard time because I don't want you to leave Buneary behind because of how much you love her and how much she loves you."

Pikachu is confused as to if Ash is telling him they're going to be leaving, or if Ash is leaving and letting Pikachu remain with Buneary.

Ash says, "It's up to you what you want to do, buddy. Follow your heart and choose who you'd rather remain with more, me or Buneary. I'll be alright if you decide you'd rather stay with Buneary."

**Ash has been having a difficult time trying to figure out what he's going to do about Pikachu when he goes back to the Kalos Region so he leaves the decision up to Pikachu. Is Pikachu going to stay with his best friend or his girlfriend?**


	16. Choosing to stay with her

**In this chapter, Pikachu tells Buneary about Ash's travels with Clemont and Bonnie, and about the choices Ash gave to him. Buneary tells Pikachu she loves him too much to be away from him.**

Ash and Dawn have given Pikachu and Buneary some alone time to talk about Ash and Pikachu's current situation. Pikachu starts off by explaining to Buneary that he and Ash came her for a visit while their friends and Kalos Region traveling companions, Clemont and Bonnie, were on a vacation of their own visiting their grandfather in Undella Town to celebrate his birthday, and now that Clemont and Bonnie are back home, they're waiting for he and Ash to arrive so the group can continue their travels together. He also tells her he wants to know how her thoughts and feelings. Buneary was devastated even at the thought of Pikachu leaving. She burst into tears and dropped to her knees and pleaded for Pikachu not to leave her because she loves him with all her heart and she can't imagine her world without him in it. Pikachu picked her back up to her feet and held her in his arms gently stroking her fur in an attempt to calm her down. He told her not to be too upset because he was asking how she would feel if he were going to leave, not that he was saying he was going to leave. She calmed down when he clarified this to her and apologized for the way she acted because she knew he didn't want to see her that way. Pikachu kissed Buneary's lips so passionately and embraced her in his arms very tightly and let her know if she ever needed someone to go to for comfort or for a shoulder to cry on, he'd be the one she could go to in a time of need. She felt relaxed and happy once more when he told her this. She stopped crying and hoped that Ash would be okay with his choice. Pikachu hoped Ash was going to be okay with his choice as well.

**Pikachu talked things over with Buneary who instantly became devastated due to the thought of the two being separated. Pikachu made her feel better and explained why he asked her what she thought was best. After their talk, Pikachu decides to stay with Buneary instead of going back with Ash. How will Ash react?**


	17. Ash learns the choice

**In this chapter, Pikachu tells Ash about the decision he made.**

Ash is almost ready to head back to the Kalos Region, but he still doesn't know for certain if Pikachu will be coming with him or not. Just then Ash notices Pikachu and Buneary playing around outside and he heads out to ask Pikachu about the choice he made.

Ash came up to the couple and asked Pikachu, "Buddy, what's your choice? Are you coming back to the Kalos Region with me or are you going to stay here with Buneary?"

Pikachu holds Buneary's hand and his choice became crystal clear.

Ash comments, "I kind of expected this. It was the same thing with Oshawott during our travels through the Declore Islands after the scalchop king competition before Osharina chose Ceaser over Oshawott."

**Ash finds out that Pikachu has chosen to stay with Buneary which he somewhat anticipated. How will things go for the gang now?**


	18. Buneary won't leave Dawn

**In this chapter, Ash and Dawn begin to wonder if Pikachu and Buneary would be happier living in the wild but Buneary expresses that, while she does love Pikachu a lot, she also loves having Dawn as a trainer so she wants to be with them both.**

Ash now knows that Pikachu wishes to stay in the Sinnoh Region with Buneary so that Buneary won't feel devastated because Pikachu isn't around. Dawn is now going to take care of Pikachu for Ash while he's on his journey. Although the thought of not traveling with Pikachu is hard for Ash considering they've traveled together since Ash began his journey, it's harder for Ash to think about Pikachu being away from Buneary and having him be heartbroken. Ash valued his friendship and partnership with Pikachu so much, and he also valued Pikachu's happiness above anything, so whatever made Pikachu happy made Ash happy as well.

Ash states to Dawn, "I'm not sure how often I'll be able to visit, but I promise I'll call as often as possible."

Dawn replies, "That would be just fine, and I'll be sure to call you as well when I get a chance."

Ash says, "That's great call whenever you want, especially if you win a Contest Ribbon."

Dawn replies, "No worries there."

Just then Dawn and Ash looked over to Pikachu and Buneary who were snuggling in each other's arms as happy as could be.

Dawn remarks, "You know, those two are so adorable, and I know they're already so happy being together, but maybe they'd be even happier living together in the wild."

Buneary heard this and she immediately began to protest what Dawn had said. She loved Dawn as well and she loved how loving and generous Dawn always was to her. She explained this to Dawn to clarify that she wanted to remain with Dawn as well.

Dawn says, "Aw, thanks so much for all that, Buneary, you're so sweet."

**Dawn begins to wonder if Pikachu and Buneary would be better off together alone in the wild, but Buneary expresses how much Dawn means to her and that she wants to stay with Dawn so the family that Dawn has will not be broken up, in fact just the opposite because Pikachu will remain with Dawn and Buneary when Ash heads back to the Kalos Region.**


	19. Promising to visit

**In this chapter, Dawn promises to come to the Kalos Region and visit Ash whenever Pikachu wants to visit and Ash agrees.**

It's the final day before Ash heads back to the Kalos Region and he's spending the day at a fair with Dawn and their Pokémon riding on lots of fun rides and playing fun games, trying to win each other prizes. Pikachu sees a rollercoaster that he wants to ride, although Buneary is frightened when she sees how high the hill atop the ride is, but Pikachu makes her feel courageous enough to ride the rollercoaster, promising to hold her hand if she needs him to. During the ride Buneary is holding Pikachu's hand with her eyes closed the entire time. When the ride gets over poor Buneary is so frightened she trembles and weeps uncontrollably.

Dawn says, "Poor Buneary, I never thought she'd get that frightened on a rollercoaster."

Ash instructs to the group of Pokémon, "Okay rollercoasters are off limits. We should pick a ride that everyone will enjoy."

All the Pokémon nod, including Pikachu who is trying to comfort Buneary and calm her down holding her close in his arms while petting her fur gently and affectionately.

Ash points to a merry-go-round that has all different types of Pokémon as the seats and recommends, "Let's go on the merry-go-round. That should be something everyone's going to enjoy."

Ash, Dawn, and all the Pokémon cheer as they run excitedly to the merry-go-round. Ash and Dawn sit next to each other on seats that look like Charizard, Pikachu and Buneary sit together on a seat that looks like a Riachu, Piplup sees a seat that looks like a Piplup and he wanted to sit in that seat, but being as small as he is, he had trouble getting into the seat. Fletchling saw and flew down to Piplup, who hops on its back and hangs on tight as Fletchling helps Piplup into the seat and sits with him. Everyone else gets settled into their seats and the ride begins. Everyone on the ride is cheering happily and some like the feeling when the seats they sitting on go up in the air and the Pokémon can't reach the railings to grab hold of them, but they didn't care because they liked the feeling of being tossed into the air and then landing back down in their seat. After the ride gets over everyone gets off and their all laughing gleefully.

Ash says, "I've had so much fun visiting you again, Dawn. I'm also pretty psyched to be going back to the Kalos Region soon."

Dawn replies, "I'm sure you are, Ash and I hope you do well in all your gym battles there."

Ash states, "Thanks and same thing for you with all your future contests."

**Ash has a fun final day with Dawn and his Pokémon pals at a fair in Twinleaf Town. **


	20. Ash sets off wishing happiness

**Ash sets off on a flight back to the Kalos Region and he wishes his buddy the best of luck in his relationship with Buneary.**

The flight for Ash to head back to the Kalos Region is almost arriving and the Dawn and her Pokémon, now with Pikachu being included in Dawn's Pokémon group, says goodbye to Ash, Froakie, and Fletchling before they leave. Dawn and Ash shake hands and all the Pokémon give Ash a high five and a hug.

Ash says to Pikachu, "You and Buneary are going to be together a long time I just know it. Best of luck you two, and I hope you two are happy no matter what challenges you face."

Pikachu nods and goes over to Buneary and hugs her just as Ash's plane shows up. Ash starts to leave and looks back to wave to his friends before boarding the plane to head back to the Kalos Region to rejoin Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Dawn and the Pokémon wave as the plane takes off and Ash waves back giving Dawn and all the Pokémon a thumbs up as a way to wish them all the best.

**Ash is heading back to the Kalos Region and wishes Pikachu the best of luck in his future with Buneary. How will Pikachu's future with Buneary go?**


End file.
